


Your Little Sister’s Special Trick

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gonewildaudio, Little Sisters, Rape, Sibling Incest, Yandere, audio script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Your Little Sister’s Special Trick

[F4M] Your Little Sister’s Special Trick [Incest] [Rape] because [Handcuffed] and [Used] [College] [Yandere] [Harsh] [Fdom] [Knife Play] but [NO Blood] [BJ] [Riding] [Creampie] [L-Bombs] [Kissing] [Who owns you?] [Gaslighting] [Breed me, big brother!]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]

Hey, big bro, come here a sec.

(Sarcastic) Yeah, I know you’re about to go to a party with all kinds of drunk, horny girls…but surely you can give your little sister a few minutes of your time.

It’ll only take a moment…pleassseeeee….

Its just a magic trick but I promise, its super cool. 

Yay! It’s exactly the sort of thing you could use to impress those sorority skanks with. Plus it involves hand cuffs so it already has that kinky vibe. [laughs]

Sooo…here in my purse I have two sets of standard steel handcuffs, law-enforcement grade. 

Never mind where I got them! Please inspect them to ensure that I haven’t tampered with them.

Well, you always have to have someone inspect them. It doesn’t matter that you don’t know anything about handcuffs. 

Good. Now I’m going to sit down in this chair. I’d have you inspect it too, except its been in our living room for years. You already know that its solid and sturdy.

Cuff me. 

No, don’t cuff my hands together! I could just stand up, silly. Cuff this hand to this arm and then my other hand to this one. You don’t have to do it very tight, though. (Under breath) Unless you want to…

[sound of handcuffs locking]

Good. Now, you keep eye contact with your people like I’m doing with you. You have to practice a little but even then you hear the cuffs rattling, right? I’m not perfect at it but….

[cuffs rattle]

Just a sec…and…there

[cuffs click open]

Ta-daaaa! I’m free. 

There, see? Your turn.

No, no, no. I promised to show you how I did it, and once you know you can really impress the girls at the party. If you learn the trick you can even take my cuffs with you. Who knows what else you might end up using them for?

[laughs] I thought you might agree.

Okay so sit like that and relax. Right, right. Good. 

[sound of cuffs closing]

Oooh, was that too tight? Sorry…

All right so, the first trick you need to learn is these are REAL cuffs. So they *double* lock. See this here? Yeah, when I do this…and then this…you’re really locked in. No movement one way or the other. And trust me when I say it’s super hard to get out of. You only used one of the locks on me. 

Jeez, be patient! I’m about to tell you the secret! The trick is that I had a key taped under each arm and used them to unlock myself. While I rattled one side I unlocked the other, and vice versa. You look in the wrong direction and I get free. Simple. 

I mean, of course, I took the keys with me. Duh. I couldn’t have trapped you otherwise. 

Really, my idea was so simple that you practically consented to be locked up. Its your own fault, if you think about it.

Ah ah ahhhh. No key for you. Not until I’m happy.

I’m not going to let you go, but I *do* have a question for you. Maybe you can think about it to help pass the time?

Why are boys so fucking stupid? 

[laugh] That was a rhetorical question. Besides, we both know the answer and its that boys are always chasing pussy, aren’t they?

They just never have anything left in their tiny minds for anything else but getting their pathetic dicks wet. And you, beloved brother, are sadly *not* an exception.

[laughs] All right, fine, your dick is not pathetic, but you get the idea.

[laughs] Your threats are *adorable* but you really can’t do anything, can you? No one outside can hear you no matter how much you scream and our parents won’t be back until Monday. You are [shuddering breath] completely at my mercy. 

(Getting more aroused as she talks) Look at you. Struggling, sweating, a little nervous. Muscles standing out in your clothes. Eyes filled with that intoxicating mix of fear and anger. (Gets a hold of herself) Goddammit. 

See, this is why I can’t be mad at all the sluts that are always hovering around you, trying to get just a little time with that fine cock of yours.

Oh and it is sooo fine. I have to confess that I’ve seen it. All of it. More than once.

(indignant) No I didn’t peep on you. Well, I guess I *did* but like, not through a hole in the wall or anything creepy like that. [giggles] I just put wireless cameras in your room, your bathroom, your car…

How can you blame me? You’re just so fucking cute and smart and I love you. There, I said it. I love you. I’m in love with my big brother. 

Wow, that feels good to say. Like a weight has been lifted, you know? 

Now, it’s your turn.

Don’t play dumb. I’ve seen the way you look at me when I wear these short little skirts and tight tops that I just kind of…spill out of…[giggle]

(angry) I said. Don’t. Play. Dumb. [slap noise]

(Regretful) I’m sorry…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that. Sometimes you…you just act in certain ways and it…it just makes me a little…crazy…

Look. Maybe you don’t want to say it. Not out loud.

It really isn’t fair of me to ask you so directly like that. After all, I just confessed my love for you. Maybe you need some…time…and convincing. That’s understandable.

But…not *too* much time…[giggle]

After all, I’m a person. I have feelings. And needs. 

Needs that *you* haven’t been meeting, big brother.

Oh, you’re not that innocent. You know *exactly* what I’m talking about.

(Gets more aroused as she goes) I need you, my oh so sweet and handsome and kind big brother, to fuck me. I need you to fuck me in every place and every way. I need you to use me and ride me and fill me again and again.

(Angry) No, it isn’t wrong!

(Very angry) It is *not*! Love is *never* wrong. And I. Love. You.

[takes a few deep breaths] I’m…I’m calm. I knew that there would be a bit of…resistance…to my advances. You’re a good man, generally speaking, and you wouldn’t ever want to take advantage of me. That’s why I tricked you. I needed you to be a completely captive audience. [laughs]

I’m not here to hurt you, or to scare you. I just…want the chance…to love you. 

Look at me. I’m taking my shirt off. I…I’m not wearing a bra. I’m not wearing underwear of any kind today. I’ve never taken my shirt off in front of a boy before. You’re going to be the very first to see my tits.

You’ve wanted to see them, haven’t you? You’ve really tried hard not to look, but I’ve caught you staring down my shirt or peaking in my room when I start to change but “forget” to close the door.

Yes. I’ve always wanted you to look, my love. I’ve wanted you to look and then go back to your room and [shuddering breath] pleasure yourself, thinking of touching them.

Do you want to touch them? They’re not the biggest but…they are so firm and the nipples are so hard. You can do whatever you want to them, if you just admit you love me. You can squeeze and feel and grope and bruise them. You can bite them and lick my nipples as much as you want. And I promise I’ll love every second of it.

Here, let me just lift my skirt a bit and straddle your lap.

Oops, I guess I lifted my skirt a little too high. [giggles] You could probably see how I’m nice and trimmed for you. That’s the closest I could get to looking like the girls in the porn you have saved to your laptop. I mean, some are shaved and others are au naturel, but about 65%, a clear majority, are just nice and trim and neat. So I went with that.

Anyway, that’s not important. What’s important is that you have a hot, topless girl in your lap. A virgin, no less. Straddling you without panties, pressing her nice, full tits against your chest and [moan] grinding against you…

Fuck, you are so fucking hard, aren’t you? God I love feeling you against me. I’ve wanted this for so. Many. Years. You couldn’t even understand how I ache for you.

Mmm…let me kiss you, please? Let me show you how I love you.

[soft and gentle kissing]

See? I…I can be gentle and tender. I can be like those other girls.

[continued soft kissing, building in intensity]

But, I mean, I can also be more exciting than them, big brother.

Close your eyes. 

(Firmer, scarier) Now.

Good boy. [giggles]

You feel that on your throat? [giggles] Its cold, isn’t it?

It’s a knife. Technically, it’s called a stiletto. Like the heels. [giggles] I got it just for you, big brother. 

Mmhmm…its metal, and cold…and so fucking sharp. If I turned it the wrong way, why…I could *really* hurt you, couldn’t I? So I better be extra…careful…[slightly crazy giggle]

Mmm…yes. You’re excited by it, aren’t you? You’re like me…at least a little bit. The closeness of death? That turns you on, doesn’t it?

It turns me on…to be so close to making life while losing my own. Sometimes I take one of your belts, a leather one, and I hang it and choke myself a little while I touch myself. You know, just for variety. But it isn’t the same. It would be so much better if it were your hand, big brother. 

But you’re not quite ready for that, are you? 

You’re so turned on but you’re also frustrated. I tricked you. I fooled you and trapped you and now, let’s face it, I’m teasing you. I’m rubbing my [moans] wet and swollen little pussy [moans] all over your pants, but I won’t let you touch me or fuck me or anything. 

Well, I suppose that I should take care of that, shouldn’t I?

First, we need to remove some of those clothes. 

Starting with your shirt. I’m going to cut it off of you…so keep…still…

[cutting cloth noises]

That’s it…just a few more scraps…there…

Oh, don’t worry. I’ll buy you some new clothes when this is all over.

Now for your…pants…

[cutting cloth noises]

Really don’t move. And try and keep that lovely cock of yours from twitching too much, all right? I’d hate to…nick it…

[cutting cloth noises]

Ooooh…did I get too close? Did you feel the cold steel in a very sensitive place? 

[laughs]

God I love watching fear and desire warring on your handsome face. 

There…just look at you. You’re completely on display and for my eyes only. For my pussy only, too. [laughs]

Now, I can rub my swollen, slick, slit right over your warm, hard…[deep moan]

[She’s rubbing her pussy directly on his cock now, but not letting him penetrate her. She’s excited too.]

Fuck, you feel so good. Do I feel good to you? 

Just think. If my hot little pussy feels this good sliding up and down your cock, how much better would it feel to be inside of it? You could be the first. I’ve saved myself for you…

Oh, is that not enough? Well, maybe my mouth can convince you otherwise…[laughs]

God you look so delicious. You’re dripping for me, too. That’s so fucking hot.

Maybe I’ll give you a nice long lick…

[lick noise]

[She’s blowing him now, slowly, not trying to get him off but edging him, instead. She will continue between the following lines]

Mmmm…all right…all right…you taste…so fucking yummy

Yeah…you can buck those hips but I’m not taking you any deeper than what I want…and I’m *not* going any faster.

You’ve been good for me, in a way. You’ve gotten nice and hard and ready.

Oh…you can shake your head, but you want me so bad, don’t you?

You’ve forgotten all about the whores at your party. 

All you can think about is what cumming in my mouth would feel like. 

Or *maybe* the only think on your mind is what your little sister’s sweet pussy would feel like wrapped around around your thick, hard, cock.

[whispering] Its okay. You can have it. You don’t even have to beg. You just have to say the words.

You know what I need to hear. I can assure you that if you don’t feel in an expressive mood that I can keep you on edge for a very long time. I even bought a special toy to keep you from cumming. 

Or…you can say the words. Three little words. So easy to say. And they’re true, too. We both know it. 

[deep sigh] God. I’ve waited so long to hear you say those words. (Almost in tears) I’m so…so happy right now. Its exactly as I imagined it.

Oh, don’t worry. I’m going to take care of you. 

Here we go…

(Nervous) Oh…oh god…

No, I’m going to do it! I just…you’re kind of scary.

Don’t laugh, jerk! You’re a lot bigger…up close. And I’m kind of small…I mean…how will that even fit?

No, no, I promised! I’m going to take your cock. All of it.

Oh…here we…goooooo

[really deep moan as entered]

Oh god…I need to…to go slower

[moans in pleasure/pain] Oh fuck okay okay…I can do this…

Almost…there…

Fuck. Oh god…I feel so full…but you’ve been so patient, haven’t you? I bet you need to cum so fucking bad, don’t you, love?

[She starts riding him now, please add moans, increased intensity as you go.]

How…how does it feel, big brother?

To know that you’ve deflowered your pure, sweet, innocent little sister?

[laughs] All right, maybe I…took direct action…but my pussy still feels good, doesn’t it?

I bet…I bet I’m tighter than anyone else you’ve had…

No, don’t hold back. Cum in me…

Am I on the pill? [laughs] Of course I’m not!

I *want* you to breed me, big brother!

I won’t be upset if I don’t get pregnant but…

I want your cum in my womb. I want to swell up with your baby inside of me.

Yeah…that gets you off, doesn’t it? I think I felt you just get a little harder. [laughs]

Yeah…thats it. I’m so close baby. Cum with me, please.

Cum, cum, cum, yes yes yes yesssss

[improv to orgasm]

Oh fuck…wow.

That was so much better than I thought it would be…I don’t even want to stand up. I wish I could keep you inside of me for the rest of the weekend.

Hmmm…I will need to let you go, however.

Be honest. You’re angry with me, aren’t you?

Don’t. Lie.

[laughs] I thought so. I don’t mind, though. I deserve your anger at least as much as I deserve your love. I was a deceitful little bitch, wasn’t I? 

Mmhmm…and even now, I wonder what you would do if you were free.

You could go to the police. But then there’s always the danger that I might cry and tell them that you hurt me instead.

You could call our parents. They would probably believe you. Most people think I’m just super sweet, but they know enough about me, and you, to at least listen to you.

On the other hand, you do have a certifiable freak in your lap right now. [laughs]

[whisper] I promise you, big brother, if you don’t tell, I’ll be whatever you need me to be. I’ll blow you and ride you and bend over for you any time. You can have my mouth and my pussy and even my sweet little ass. I will never ever say no you, because I love you so much.

So, I’m going to unlock you. I’m not asking for forgiveness. Not yet. But I think you should rest up, drink some water. And then think about what happened.

Get angry. Get all worked up. Realize what a deceitful little bitch I am. 

And then, when you’re ready, come find me. I promise I’ll find something to do so I won’t be expecting you. [giggles]

Then, grab me and push me down, hand in my hair at the base of my neck.

Put your hands on me. Shake me. Call me something like a twisted little bitch.

And, to be fair, I *am* a twisted little bitch. I own that shit.

But, maybe, a little bit of you is twisted just like me. Maybe that part of you would make you put your strong hand around my throat, and pin me down, and teach me a lesson.

Mmmhmmm…its what I want. I’ll admit it. I want to matter to you. I want to be enough of a psycho bitch to earn your anger and attention. I want you to choke me until I’m almost dead…until I cum…

You weren’t ready for that before I tricked you and fucked you, but maybe you are now. 

Lets find out. [laughs]

[sound of unlocking cuffs]


End file.
